


Pie is Pie

by Rainyhart



Series: Eat Well and Also Often [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainyhart/pseuds/Rainyhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel accidentally burns a pie made specifically for Dean but Dean doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie is Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cas trying to make chubby!dean a pie and failing but dean eats it anyway?

“What is this?” Dean blinks.

Cas smiles, and raises the tin in his hands higher for Dean to get a better look.

“I baked you a pie.”

Dean sniffs. It smells; and not like fresh fruit. He’s sure that Cas managed to burn some of it, but even despite it his stomach starts to growl. He gingerly places a hand there, and moves away from the counter-top in the kitchen to sit down.

“Well let’s try it then,” Dean says, and Cas immediately gets started on cutting a slice.

When it’s set out in front of him Dean takes a better look, immediately taking in the fact that instead of just choosing one fruit to bake in the pie, Cas had taken all of Dean’s favorites and put them all in together.

With pecans sprinkled on top.

His mouth waters at the sight, completely ignoring the thin crust that’s breaking apart even without anything touching it, or that the filling had been done much before it was taken out. Because really, in Dean’s mind, pie is pie, and pie is damn good.

It’s not a particularly big piece, so he has no trouble getting the piece down after the first few bites. Of course it doesn’t taste perfect, not even close to it, but it’s good enough that he asks for another slice. And after that one, another.

On Dean’s fourth slice, he eats slowly. All the while he rubs small circles over the rounded belly hiding beneath his shirt, filled already with a big lunch hours earlier, and now three and a half slices of pie added to that. It all feels extremely heavy in his gut, and he knows it will definitely add on to the weight he’s been gaining lately but he can’t find himself to care about it much. He’s never had much of a problem with the soft nature of his middle, even when it started to spread and show on other places of his body just a few months ago.

Dean still has his limits, though, and he knows he’s hit his as soon as the last forkful of pie has been swallowed down, leaving the plate completely empty. Castiel’s eyes are trained on him, still, watching quietly as Dean relaxes back in the chair and spreads his legs further apart, easing some of the strain on his middle as he continues to caress it.

“Sometimes it’s a blessing, sometimes it’s a curse,” He groans, and mentally praises himself for deciding to wear sweatpants today, “Right now it’s both.”

There’s still four more slices left, Cas knows this, and he can’t help but bring it up.

“If you’re done, what about the rest?”

“Who said I was done?” Dean laughs, but the moment he sees Cas perk up he waves him off. “Later.”

“Later,” Castiel smiles anyway.

It’s a promise.


End file.
